It's About Time
by Count Morningstar
Summary: An outburst from Leafa after a quest in ALO makes Kazuto and Asuna realize that they've yet to take their relationship to the next level. After getting advice from some friends and getting several signs from the universe, the two of them finally decide to give into their desires. One-shot. Rated M for a good reason.


**Introduction:** Most recently, Sword Art Online has become one of my favorite anime shows. And I've been wanting to a fanfic of the series for some time now. I actually have two other ideas for stories, one of them is a crossover between SAO and the original _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ (and if anyone is wondering how the heck that would work, feel free to ask). But for my first attempt, I've decided to do a simple M rated one-shot. Obviously this takes place after the events of the anime. Now again, this is my first attempt at an SAO story. So if I get any details wrong, please forgive me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

It's About Time

It was a peaceful afternoon in the virtual environment known as New Aincrad. The party of Kirito, Asuna, and Leafa had just cleared a small dungeon and had decided to stop under a tree for a small picnic lunch. The food was of course virtual, but no less delicious. Especially since Asuna was the one who had prepared it. There was little conversation as the group ate in their little circle. Yui was sitting atop Kirito's shoulder in her navigation pixie form eating a cookie. Through the whole meal Kirito had been giving Asuna looks.

"Hey Kirito, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Asuna finally asked.

"I was just noticing how cute you look with blue hair." Kirito explained.

Leafa rolled her eyes at her brother's comment. The couple had been flirting quite a bit recently, and it had been starting to get on her nerves.

Asuna smiled and touched Kirito's hair. "You've got a pretty cute hairstyle too, spikey head."

"Oh god!" Leafa groaned under her breath.

"Maybe you should try making your hair like that in the real world." Asuna suggested.

"I dunno. I don't think I could make it work without the pointy ears." Kirito replied.

"Yeah, those ears are pretty cute on you too." Asuna agreed.

"Not as cute as yours." Kirito responded.

"Damn it! Will you two cut it out?" Leafa cursed as she stood up and threw her sandwich to the ground. "Why don't you just screw each other already and get it over with?"

Kirito and Asuna looked at Leafa with their jaws hanging open. Both their faces were bright red. Yui looked at Leafa with a large piece of cookie still in her mouth.

It took Leafa a moment to realize just what she had said. "Oh god! I am so sorry about that, you guys. I don't know what came over me."

"It, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Kirito assured her.

"Uh, I think I'll just go flying for awhile and maybe find a monster to kill." Leafa decided as her green transparent wings appeared.

"Okay, we'll catch you later then." Asuna replied.

With that, the blonde fairy took off into the air and flew away. Kirito and Asuna remained sitting under the tree for a few moments, still a little bit in shock over Leafa's little outburst.

"Maybe we should log out." Kirito suggested.

"Yeah, I should probably be getting dinner started soon anyway." Asuna agreed. "You're still coming over later tonight, right?"

"Of course." Kirito assured her.

With that, the couple and Yui headed to their little cabin in the woods of Floor 22. Once there, Yui resumed her human form.

"Yui, we're going to log out now." Kirito informed the girl. "We'll see you later, okay."

"Okay, daddy." Yui replied with a quizzical expression.

"Is something wrong Yui?" Asuna asked.

"I'm just trying to process something that Leafa said before she left." Yui explained. "It's a human expression that I've never heard before. What does 'screwing each other' mean?"

Both Asuna and Kirito were caught off guard by their virtual daughter's question. Not only was the phrase something that a girl Yui's physical age shouldn't say, it required explaining the facts of life in order for Yui to understand the definition. Neither of them was quite prepared for such as task. Kirito looked to Asuna for help. Apparently facing monsters and evil game masters was no problem for the swordsman, but this little challenge seemed to be a little much for him.

"Uh, I'll explain that to you later, okay sweetie?" Asuna told the girl. "But it's probably better if you don't repeat that expression."

"Oh… okay mommy." Yui replied. Within a few more moments, Kirito and Asuna both logged out.

* * *

Kazuto sat up on his bed as he removed the Nervegear helmet. The hot July sun was streaming in through his window.

_'I'm going to have to have a little talk with Sugu later.'_ Kazuto mentally decided as he got up.

Looking at his clock, Kazuto saw that he still had a couple of hours before he had to be over at Asuna's. He decided to spend much of that time figuring out what he was going to wear for the occasion. But as Kazuto looked through his closet, he couldn't get the little incident with Sugu out of his mind. He had to admit that both he and Asuna had been flirting a bit more than usual lately, both in the real world and in ALO. And the little question that Sugu had raised when she blew up had reminded Kazuto that both he and Asuna had still not taken their relationship to the next level.

The dark-haired young man was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Welcoming the distraction, Kazuto went downstairs to answer. Standing on the other side of the door was an unshaven young man with reddish-brown hair wearing a headband. Kazuto knew this young man as his friend, Ryotaro, or as he first knew him in the world of SAO, Klein.

"Hey man, just came to return that movie you lent me." Ryotaro explained as he handed Kazuto a DVD. "Thanks again for letting me borrow it."

"No problem." Kazuto replied. "You wanna come in for a minute?"

"Actually I was hoping I could stop in here for a drink." Ryotaro answered as he entered the house. "It's a real scorcher out there today."

With that, the two of them headed into the kitchen. Kazuto poured the two of them some lemonade and joined his friend at the counter.

"You okay man?" Ryotaro asked. "You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Oh… it's just something that happened in ALO a few minutes ago." Kazuto explained. "No big deal."

"Wanna talk about it? Maybe I can help." Ryotaro offered.

After a moment, Kazuto told his old friend about the little incident with Sugu. Including her little sarcastic suggestion. It was about three minutes before Ryotaro stopped laughing.

"Yeah, you've been a real help." Kazuto sarcastically told him.

"I'm sorry man." Ryotaro replied as he contained himself. "But you know, that sister of your has a point. Just when are you and Asuna finally going to get it on?"

"Well…" Kazuto began, his face turning a slight shade of red as he looked away. "I'm not really sure."

"Well the two of you are certainly crazy about each other." Ryotaro pointed out. "Hell, you even dove into another online game to rescue her from a psycho. Plus you and Asuna have been together for a pretty long time now. Maybe it's about time you two took the next step."

"Look, it's not like I haven't thought about it." Kazuto told him. "It's just… I don't want to rush Asuna into anything. I want to wait until she's ready."

Ryotaro drained the rest of his glass and got back to his feet. "I don't know, man. If you ask me, I think both of you are more than ready. Hey, you're having dinner at Asuna's place tonight, right?"

"Yeah, and her parents are both out of town for the week." Kazuto confirmed.

Ryotaro smirked and held his chin. "Well, looks like the stars just might be lining up for the two of you tonight. Good luck, man. I'll see you later."

As soon as Ryotaro left the house, Kazuto let out a heavy sigh. He suddenly found that he was a little nervous about his upcoming trip to Asuna's.

* * *

With dinner cooking in the oven, Asuna went out to the sitting room of her family's mansion to take a little break. As she sipped from her glass of orange juice, her mind kept drifting back to the little incident with Sugu. She had to admit that she understood why Sugu had blown up like that. Being around a couple that almost constantly flirted all the time would get on a person's nerves, and she and Kazuto had been flirting with each other a little more than before. But what was really getting to Asuna though was that Sugu's little suggestion had reminded her that she and Kazuto had yet to physically express their love for one another.

The doorbell rang and Asuna was disturbed from her thoughts. Welcoming the distraction, Asuna instantly got up to answer it. The person on the other side of the door was a young woman with short brown hair that Asuna knew as her friend Rika, also known as Lizbeth in the worlds of SAO and ALO.

"Hi Asuna. Just thought I'd swing by and ask if you wanted to go with me to a movie." Rika explained.

"Sorry Rika, I can't. I'm getting things ready for my dinner with Kazuto tonight." Asuna reminded her.

"Oh yeah, that's tonight, isn't it?" Rika recalled. "Well, do you mind if I at least come in for a drink? It's a real hot one out there today."

"Sure, come on in." Asuna replied.

Within moments, Rika was sitting on the couch and Asuna had brought out a glass of lemonade for her. The two were silent as they sat next to each other. Right away, Rika could tell that there seemed to be something on Asuna's mind.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rika finally asked. "Clearly there's something bothering you."

"Well… it's nothing really." Asuna told her. "Just something that happened online a little while ago."

"Care to tell me about it?" Rika asked.

After a moment, Asuna finally explained just what had happened with Sugu. Rika's response was about what Asuna had expected. The brown-haired girl was grinning like a cat that was about to lay waste to an unguarded bird store.

"So… when are you and Kazuto going to… you know?" Rika asked.

"I… well, I don't know." Asuna answered as her face turned bright red. "I mean I always assumed that we would one day, but it's not like we've set a date or anything."

"Well you two have been together for a while now." Rika pointed out. "And I've seen the way you two have been flirting lately. It is a little nauseating. Maybe it's about time you and Kazuto got physical."

"I don't know." Asuna replied. "I'm not sure if I'm really ready, or if Kazuto is ready. I mean… do you really think it might be the right time?"

"Well let's see. Your parents are out of town right now, right?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, and the house staff is on vacation too." Asuna confirmed.

Rika's mischievous grin returned. "Well then, that would mean that you and Kazuto are going to be all alone tonight. I think this might be the perfect time for you two to take things to the next level."

"I don't know." Asuna replied.

Rika finished her drink and got back to her feet. "I think I'll go now and let you finish getting ready for tonight. You know I really do envy you, you lucky girl. Later, Asuna."

Asuna finished her own drink and slouched back onto the couch. She was suddenly far more nervous about the coming evening.

* * *

It was only two minutes before 7:00 PM as Kazuto rode up to the large mansion that belonged to Asuna's family. The sky had started to become thick with clouds as a storm came rolling in from the distance. After parking his bike outside, Kazuto walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. As he waited for a response, he took a moment to make sure he was dressed properly. He hadn't worn anything too fancy, just his best black t-shirt and jeans.

After a few moments, Asuna answered the door. She had on a simple white V-neck shirt with short sleeves and red trim, and a pair of long brown pants.

"Hey there. You're right on time." Asuna greeted. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Kazuto replied as he stepped into the house. "Oh, I had a little talk with Sugu before I left about watching what she says around Yui. She says that kind of thing won't happen again."

"Good." Asuna responded.

"So, you're parents aren't going to be home for a few days, right?" Kazuto recalled.

"Yep, and the house staff's gone too." Asuna replied. "We're all alone right now."

There was a kind of awkward silence that passed between the two at that moment. Both of them had each been reminded of what their friends had said to them only hours before. If Kazuto and Asuna were indeed going to take things to the next level, tonight seemed to be the prefect night to do it.

"Well, dinner's ready." Asuna informed him. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Within moments, the couple had sat down in the large dining room. The meal was phenomenal, as Kazuto had expected. Asuna was a fantastic cook in both the real and virtual worlds. It was one of the things that Kazuto loved about her. But while the food was excellent, there had been very little conversation. Outside the rain had begun to pour down hard. The sound of the drops hitting the windows could be heard throughout the mansion.

As the two of them finished eating, Kazuto's phone began to ring from his pocket. Kazuto pulled the phone out and looked at the caller I.D. "It's Sugu. Sorry, I should probably take this."

"It's fine. Go ahead." Asuna told him.

Kazuto nodded and put the phone to his ear. "Hi Sugu, what's up?"

_"That storm's really getting bad out there."_ Sugu answered. _"Kazuto, I don't think it's safe for you to try and come home on that bike of yours. Maybe you should stay at Asuna's for the night."_

"I… what?" a surprised Kazuto responded.

_"I'll cover for you with mom."_ Sugu continued. _"You just stay where you are, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay." Kazuto replied. "I'll see you later then."

_"Later, brother."_ Sugu replied before hanging up.

"So what's up?" Asuna asked.

"Well…" Kazuto began, "Sugu thinks I should stay here tonight because of the storm."

"Oh…" Asuna replied at she looked out the window. "It really is coming down out there, isn't it? Well then, how 'bout we take care of these dishes and watch some T.V. for awhile?"

"Sounds good." Kazuto agreed.

Within a few minutes, the two of them had finished washing the dishes. After they each got something to drink, they headed for the room in the mansion that housed a big screen T.V. On his way in, Kazuto bumped into the side of a bookshelf, causing a single book to fall from one of the top shelves. He quickly managed to catch the book with his free hand before it hit the ground. Upon looking at the book's title, Kazuto blushed.

"What the heck are you…?" Asuna began to ask, but froze when she saw the book he was holding.

The book in question was a copy of the tome on sexuality known as the _Kama Sutra_. And though neither of the two had seen even a page of this book, both were very aware of what its content was.

"What… what the heck are my parents doing with a book like that?" a flustered Asuna asked.

"It's probably better that we don't know." Kazuto pointed out as he quickly put the book back where it came from. "So, weren't we going to watch T.V.?"

"Uh, yeah." Asuna recalled before they both sat on the couch.

As soon as Asuna pressed the power button of the remote, the large flat screen television flared to life. Whatever show was playing on the set quickly changed to commercial. The scene opened with a woman answering the door to her house. Standing on the other side of that door was a muscular man in a plumber's uniform. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal his bare chest.

_"Good day, ma'am."_ The plumber greeted. _"I've come to snake your drain."_

Both Kazuto and Asuna blushed at the imagery that the scene seemed to bring to mind. Asuna quickly changed the channel again. This time the screen showed an image of a jet plane. The camera zoomed out to show a larger plane flying a few feet above it. A long steel shaft extended from the underside of the larger plane and attached to the back of the smaller one. Asuna and Kazuto couldn't help but think of the erotic imagery that the scene conjured.

"Boy… there, uh… there doesn't seem to be much on tonight." Kazuto noted as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, I know. Why don't we try one of the premium cable channels my family gets?" Asuna suggested. "They sometimes show some pretty good movies."

After Asuna punched the proper number into the remote, the screen changed to the last think either of the two expected. The scene was of a nude blonde woman with large breasts bent over an office desk as a man in a suit with his pants down plowed into her from behind. Her breasts bounced up and down and the desk created as the man drilled into her.

"What the hell is this?" Asuna asked as she turned off the T.V.

Kazuto noticed a T.V. schedule on the coffee table and picked it up to look at the listings for that channel. "According to this, that movie was something called _Secretary Sluts_."

"I know. I'll just get a DVD of something." Asuna decided. But as she got up, the contents of her glass spilled onto Kazuto's shirt. "Oh god! I am so sorry."

"It's fine. Don't worry." Kazuto assured her.

"I'll, uh… I'll go find something else for you to wear." Asuna told him. "You just go ahead and take that shirt off."

"Okay." Kazuto complied as she left the room.

Asuna went to the laundry room to find one of her father's shirts to loan to Kirito for the night. She took a moment to try and calm down upon reaching the room. After finding a shirt, Asuna headed back to the other room to find Kazuto sitting on the couch with his shirt off. Asuna couldn't help but be turned on by the sight before her. True Kazuto was no muscular athlete, but he was still quite handsome.

"Uh, Kazuto?" Asuna spoke from the doorway. "What are you doing with your shirt off?"

"You told me to take it off, remember?" Kazuto pointed out.

"Oh… yeah, I did." Asuna recalled. "Uh, I found another shirt you might be able to use, but I think maybe there might be something better for you… up in my room."

"Oh, okay." Kazuto replied.

"So… why don't you come with me?" Asuna suggested as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

"Uh… yeah, sure." Kazuto agreed as his own cheeks turned red.

With that, the two headed upstairs to Asuna's room. Once Kazuto went inside, Asuna shut the door and leaned against it. Her cheeks were a heavy shade of red.

"Uh, what's going on?" Kazuto asked.

"Kazuto… we've been together for a long time now, right?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, we have." Kazuto replied.

"Well then…" she began as she walked up to him. "Maybe it's about time we… make love."

"Asuna, are you sure?" Kazuto asked.

Asuna nodded. "I'm sure. I think on some level we've both wanted to do this for a while now. And this would be the perfect night to. So… what do you say?"

Kazuto smiled and gently brushed Asuna's cheek. "Okay."

Slowly their faces moved in closer to each other until their lips met in a kiss. The kiss deepened and Kazuto's tongue requested entry. Asuna opened her mouth and as their tongues began their dance, the hesitation that they both had began to evaporate. Though they were still both locked in their passionate kiss, they both somehow made it over to sit on the edge of the bed. Once they were forced to break apart for air, Asuna removed her shirt, revealing her white bra.

Kazuto began kissing Asuna's neck, causing her to moan. As he slowly moved down to her collarbone, his hands somehow undid the clasp of Asuna's bra. The bra was quickly tossed carelessly to the floor, and Kazuto pulled away to get a better look at his lover. Asuna blushed and looked away with an embarrassed expression.

"You're beautiful." Kazuto told her.

After a moment, Kazuto went back to kissing Asuna's neck. At the same time, his left hand massaged her left breast while his right ran fingers through her long orange-brown hair. Before long, Asuna undid Kazuto's belt and managed to push him back onto the bed. After she pulled off his pants and removed her own, they were both completely naked. Asuna got on top of Kazuto and they kissed passionately for a while longer.

Once they broke apart for air again, Asuna slid Kazuto's hardened rod into her. She felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as she was penetrated. She moved her hips very gradually as she waited for the pain to subside. Kazuto meanwhile was holding himself back from moving his own hips to allow Asuna to get used to what was going on. Before long though, Asuna began moving her hips faster.

As her movements became wilder, Kazuto's eyes were fixed on the bouncing of Asuna's magnificent breasts. He could hold himself back no longer. He grabbed onto Asuna's waist and began bucking his own hips. Asuna's threw her head back and moaned as Kazuto's rod penetrated her deeper. They continued like this for some time, their bodies becoming covered in sweat. Then after what seemed like a blissful eternity, they both climaxed at the same time.

Asuna got off of Kazuto and collapsed next to him on the bed. Both of them were on their backs as they caught their breath.

"Wow… that was…" Asuna managed to say.

"Yeah." Kazuto agreed.

As they rested, the ringing on Kazuto's cell phone suddenly interrupted their afterglow. Scowling, Kazuto got up and walked over to the spot where his pants had ended up so he could get the phone.

"I am so glad this thing didn't ring a few seconds sooner." Kazuto remarked as he pulled the infernal device out of the pants' pocket.

As Kazuto checked the phone, Asuna sat up a bit and looked at his naked body. She suddenly felt desire rise up within her again. Asuna wanted more. Once Kazuto shut the phone off and put it down, Asuna came up from behind and turned around to plant a firm kiss on his lips. She ran her hands through his hair as she moved down to suck on the side of his neck.

Kazuto could feel his rod hardening again. He had gotten his second wind. Suddenly Asuna's right hand reached down and snaked in between them to stroke his hardened manhood. Kazuto could take no more. Grabbing onto Asuna's rear, he lifted her up and quickly slid his rod into her opening. Asuna moaned and clamped her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and grabbed the back of his head for support as Kazuto thrust into her.

They continued like this for a while. Unconsciously, Asuna's fingernails scratched across Kazuto's back, leaving long red trails. But Kazuto was too lost in pleasure to notice anything. Before long, they could both feel that they were close to the edge. It wasn't going to be much longer. With one last thrust from Kazuto, they both came to a hard climax. Asuna threw her head back as her body exploded with pleasure.

With his last ounce of strength, Kazuto carried Asuna back to the bed and pulled the covers over them both. Asuna cuddled up close to him.

"That… was incredible." Kazuto declared. "You were amazing, Asuna."

"You weren't so bad yourself." Asuna replied. "I really do love you, Kazuto."

"I love you too." He responded.

The two of them shared a light kiss before slowly closing their eyes. Their energy spent, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we have it, just a simple M rated one-shot of one of my new favorite anime couples. One of the harder parts of this story was coming up with the little "signs from the universe" that would tell Kazuto and Asuna the time had come to consummate their relationship. So I hope this wasn't a bad first attempt at an SAO story. I apologize if I had gotten any details wrong or if any of the characters were OOc. But while this may not be my best work, I did enjoy writing this story. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
